


Who are we actually fighting?

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, But he improves quickly, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki is innocent, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Pepper Potts, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rhodey and Pepper have more of a role than they do in the movie, Steve is an old school Alpha, Thor just wants to save his baby brother, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: Loki has invaded Earth and it is up to the Avengers to stop him. This is going to be an ABO Avengers movie fic. This will probably get quite AU as I don’t want to just retell a story we all already know.





	Who are we actually fighting?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written like a year ago, and I never posted it. I found it, so I may continue this story? Reading it back has given me some inspo so....
> 
> Also, no slash between Thor and Loki cause i'm not really into that. BUT I do need a ship for Loki, I'm just not sure who yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Maybe an OC, maybe one of the characters already in this story, maybe I'll add some more canon characters to the first avengers movie. Who knows? Not me.

“Pep! Honestly, I’ll be fine! Stop going all Alpha on me. You know- as well as I do- that they have just called me in on a consulting basis.”

Pepper sighed and pulled her mate closer to her, “I know that Tony, but we both also know that you never listen to anyone and are always somehow in the middle of everything”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll read all of this, you go give Agent (who is not so subtly listening in) a ride to wherever and at the slightest hint of trouble, I give both you and Rhodey permission to haul ass and help.”

Rolling her eyes, Pepper nodded and said, “Fine. Do your homework and please try not to destroy anything.” she glanced over at Agent Coulson and ensured that he couldn’t hear what she was about to say. That man was only here because she could tell he was distressed (despite the outward appearance he was presenting) and she felt sorry for him. That pity, however, did not lend itself to matters of pack.

As the head of a pack of three lupi hominum and various robotic children courtesy of Tony, she had certain responsibilities, even if certain members did not deem it necessary. The protection of the pack Omega was one of the most important things to any pack, as an Omega was essential if a bond was to be maintained between all members. But to Pepper, this protection was more than important because she and Tony genuinely loved each other, a mating bond was formed and it would destroy her if anything happened to him.

“That place is swarming with Alphas and do not think for one second that I am happy that you have to be in such close proximity with them when I am nowhere near you.” She said in a low voice so as not to be overheard, “I am well aware of how desirable you are and I am also aware of how Alphas in high positions of power can be and-”

“Pep, really-”

“Tony, please let me finish. I know you don’t like me going all ‘you- Omega, me- Alpha’ on you but the Alpha in me needs to know that you are protected. We have only just completed the mating bond so I am still on high alert right now, so please. Please let me have this?”

Tony looked at her pleading faced and sighed, he could never deny her anything, “Fine. But don’t expect me to indulge you like this when there is ‘not pack’ around in the future. I have a rep to maintain here!”

That, at least brought a small smile to her face, and Tony was pleased to see it, even if it only lasted for a few seconds before she once again had her concerned, protective face on. “Those Alphas never get held to the same expectations as the rest of society and really that is saying something. So I guess what I am saying is please just watch out for yourself and come back to me? I know we have Rhodey but he is gone more often than he is here, you are all that I have.”

“Sure Pep. Haven’t we already gone over this? You are all that I have too.”

At that last phrase, Pepper’s inner Alpha reared her possessive instincts and she leant down to gently scrape her teeth over the claiming mark on his neck. Tony shuddered in her arms as she crowded him trying to get as much of her scent onto him as possible. He vaguely noticed Agent looking very uncomfortable near the door but couldn’t bring himself to care, this was his building and the Agent could leave if he had that much of an issue with PDA.

Once the mark was red once more and there were several other bruises starting to appear on Tony’s neck, Pepper pulled back with a smug smile on her face before smoothing down her shirt and putting her heels back on. Once she stood back up she grinned at the sudden height difference. This is because without heels, although she was still taller than her mate, it wasn’t very noticable. With heels however, she was a good three inches taller and Pepper wasn’t ashamed to admit that she loved it.

Pepper wasn’t very tall in comparison to most other Alphas and in her youth she had accepted the fact that if she ever claimed an Omega, they were likely going to be taller than her. Tony hated his height, so much so that he always wore shoes with both a lift and a small heel. It wasn’t until she had caught him off guard in the kitchen a few years into her employment under him that she realised that she actually had a few centimeters on him. Pepper wasn’t going to lie, that day was still one of the best in her life, especially with the recent change in their relationship. 

Not willing to look too meek or ‘Omega-like’ in front of non-pack members and deciding that he had indulged Pepper enough, Tony’s small smile turned into a flirty grin. “So, oh mighty Alpha of mine. What do I get as a reward for doing all this work when we could be doing something so much more fun?”

“If I recall correctly, you are the one that convinced me to let you go.”

“Semantics.”

“Well alright then. Do your homework and well…” She leaned in so she could whisper into Tony’s ear, “let’s just say that you will be reminded exactly who you belong to.”

Mouth now dry in anticipation, Tony swallowed a few times before stammering, “Square deal. Fly safe”

“Work hard.” Pepper whispered before kissing him and walking over to join Agent Coulson at the door.


End file.
